


The Dildo

by deianaera



Series: The Toybox [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deianaera/pseuds/deianaera
Summary: The first toy in Hermione's toybox is her dildo.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: The Toybox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine. I own nothing.

The first time Hermione called Lucius over, she was a bit nervous. She had what she wanted, but she knew she had to ensure his consent. Lucius was not an idiot, but he also had no real understanding of what the Muggle world involved. But if he agreed…Hermione shivered with excitement. How delicious would it be to have Lucius Malfoy under her sway? Humming, she brought out her most basic toy, her perfect dildo, and set it prominently on the low table in her living room for him. It sat there gently oscillating, its suction cup base adhering it to the table as an obscene sculpture next to the small platter of crudités she set out for him. It should focus his attention nicely.

She had just finished opening a bottle of wine – a nice Muggle chardonnay – when she heard the knock at her door. Pouring two glasses of the white wine, she set them on the table next to the platter and the centerpiece before opening the door.

“Why, hello, Lucius, come in!” Hermione welcomed him with an impish grin.

Lucius strode into her small flat, condescension in every step. Three steps in, just far enough for Hermione to close the door behind him, he came to a dead stop.

“How…crude,” he said, resuming his journey to her sofa.

Still grinning, Hermione took a seat in the chair and picked up the glass of wine nearest her. Gesturing with her glass, she said, “Please, enjoy. The glass – and the food - is for you.”

Lucius reached for the other glass of wine a took a small sip. “Palatable.”

Hermione took a deep sip of her own glass before replying, “From you, that is high praise indeed.”

Deeply amused by Lucius’ discomfort in her Muggle flat with electric lights, Hermione sipped at her wine and took an occasional carrot stick from the platter. She let him be uncomfortable and out of his element, not speaking.

He kept staring at the dildo stuck to the table. She thought she saw him reach for it before changing his mind and taking a deep drink of his wine.

Finishing her wine, she rose and went to set her glass in the sink. She returned to the living room and leaned against the dividing wall, arms crossed under her breasts. Lucius continued to focus on the sex toy; he hadn’t moved. Now the silence was irritating her and she spoke to break it.

“Are you just going to stare at it all night, Lucius?” she said tartly.

In another, less polished human, the movement Lucius made would be called ‘startled’. He made it look like he merely shifted to adjust his robes. It made her chuckle deep in her throat.

“I admit to being curious by what you hope to accomplish by having it sitting out on your table for this meeting,” Lucius admitted.

“I thought that would be obvious. It’s for you,” Hermione said with a grin. She pushed away from the wall and sat back in her seat.

“For…me?”

“Yes. I wanted to make sure that you understand exactly what is going to happen. I know that you’re not conversant in the Muggle world, Lucius, and I must admit, my sense of fair play won’t let me take blind advantage of you.”

“You, take advantage, of me?” Lucius laughed. Hermione let him. When he finished, wiping fake tears from his eyes, she shrugged.

“In that case, this should be nothing for you,” she said mildly, with a small wave at the flesh-toned toy still affixed to her table.

Lucius leaned back, crossing one leg over the knee, the picture of the benevolent prince at leisure. “My dear girl, while I’ll not pretend to have narrow and simplistic interests, I’m afraid I have no desire for you to employ…that…on me.”

Hermione bent forward, letting Lucius’s gaze rest in the valley of her cleavage as she replied, “Oh, would never use that on _you_ , Lucius. That’s _my_ dildo. No, it’s here as a visual aid.”

Lucius made a noise that in a less elegant male would be a snort. “I assure you, I’m familiar with both the nature and usage of that device.”

She grinned that same impish grin she used last time. “Then that makes this much simpler. You see, I want you to take its place.”

Now Lucius leaned forward and leered. “I am quite amenable to that.”

“Oh, wonderful! I thought I was going to have to talk you into being a dildo for me, but if you’re amenable, this should work out quite nicely.” Hermione said with a small clap.

Lucius blinked. “Be…a dildo…for you.”

“Well, yes, of course! I mean,” Hermione added conspiratorially, “I, like you, cannot claim to have narrow and simplistic interests. After all, how much fun would that be?” she asked with a smirk. “No, my preference is for control, Lucius.”

Lucius leaned back in his seat now, his aura of smugness back in place. “You mean you like to boss your bedmates around in bed. How disappointing.”

“You certainly didn’t think so last time. As I recall, you enjoyed yourself,” Hermione replied.

“No thanks to you. I’m not used to being left unsatisfied, Miss Granger,” Lucius shot back, a touch of anger now coloring his tone.

Hermione smiled at him. “Of course not. So, if it was so unsatisfactory for you, then why are you here, Lucius?”

“In the hopes that you would be a proper host,” Lucius said with a glare at the dildo, still stuck to the table next to the picked-over platter. "I expect that I will again be disappointed. Pity. I had hoped for better from you."

“Well, if you expected to be able to posture and preen and overawe me into being a pliant bedwarmer for you, then yes, you will be disappointed. Again. However, let me ask you a question, Lucius. What do you think I meant when I said I wanted you to be a dildo for me?”

Lucius looked at her, his face an expressionless mask. After a long moment, Lucius took a deep breath and said, “I concede, Miss Granger. I must confess I’m not certain what you meant.”

“I meant exactly what I said. I want you to replace my dildo in my bed tonight. As I said, I like to be in control. And I find that wizards are generally not amenable to that dynamic. But you enjoyed our previous experience – at least I thought you did – and you seemed so certain you could do better than any Muggle device in my bed. You even promised me a month to try to best my toys. This is the one I’ve chosen to start with. I even think you’ll enjoy it. I know I will.”

Something in the air caused Lucius to visibly shiver before he nodded. “You are correct, Miss Granger. I did promise a month to try things your way. Very well, I will be your dildo tonight.”

Hermione smiled and stood. “I’m glad. Follow me and we’ll get started.” She turned and began to head to the short hallway to the bedroom before pausing. With a flick of her head, she said, “Oh, and bring the dildo too, please.”

Without waiting to see if Lucius would follow her, Hermione entered her bedroom at the end of the brief hall. A wave of her hand flipped on the light, illuminating the compact space. Behind her, she felt more than heard Lucius’ arrival in the doorway. She turned around and sat on the large four-poster bed that dominated the small space. The solid oak bed was stained dark and polished to a fine gleam, the color contrasting with the powder blue spread covering the thick mattress. The nightstand on the far side of the bed held a solid brass lamp with a simple off-white shade to mute its brightness. At the foot of the bed, a wooden chest was just visible.

“Welcome to my parlor, Lucius,” Hermione said with a wave of her hand at the small space.

Lucius nodded once in acknowledgment, standing upright in the doorway.

“Oh, come in, Lucius. It’s going to be more difficult to use you as my dildo from the doorway. Not impossible, mind you; this particular one does have a suction cup for placing at strategic heights. But it will make things difficult.”

Lucius stepped cautiously into the room and sat stiffly on the bed. Hermione sighed and summoned the wine glasses and the open bottle from the kitchen, placing them on her nightstand. She huffed and poured another glass and forced it into Lucius’ hand.

“Look, if you are uncomfortable, if this is not what you want, that’s fine,” Hermione said, forcing herself to keep her tone even. “I like control, but I do not enjoy rape or rape play.”

Lucius took a deep drink from his glass before answering. “I am…not unwilling,” he conceded grudgingly.

Hermione smiled and put the dildo away in the nightstand. “Then let’s make you excited. Tell me, Lucius, did you enjoy our previous experience?”

Lucius finished his glass and she gently took it from him before climbing up on the bed to kneel behind him. She brushed his hair away from his neck, clearing room for her breath to play on the delicate skin as she murmured in his ear.

“Did you like being tied down, Lucius? Did you like having no expectations, no demands to perform except as I wanted – and I wanted nothing. Tell me, what did you do when I left? How long before you wrapped your hand around that beautiful cock of yours and fucked it until you came, panting and groaning and needy? How did you feel? How good did it feel?”

Lucius groaned and titled his head, inviting more teasing. Instead, Hermione threaded her fingers into his silken hair and gently tugged on it. Lucius groaned, his hips bucking. His erection was now prominent.

“My, my, my. Do you like having your hair pulled, Lucius?”

“Yes,” he whispered and was rewarded by another, stronger tug.

“Good boy. Now, tell me, did you like what happened last time?”

“Yes,” he whispered again.

“Did you like being tied down?”

“Yes.”

“Did you like doing what I told you to do?”

Lucius stayed silent and Hermione tugged his hair hard enough to make him resist.

“Did you like doing what I told you to do?” she repeated, letting temper color her voice.

“Yes!” he admitted.

“Good boy, very good boy,” she cooed now, teasing his scalp with her fingers and letting her teeth scrape his earlobe.

“Take off your clothes for me, Lucius,” Hermione said, sliding her fingers from his hair. She watched him as he stood and began to strip facing away from her.

“Naughty boy, turn around. You are taking off your clothes for me, not the wall.”

Lucius turned around, facing Hermione, his face oddly flushed ever as he smirked at her. “You like to watch, Hermione?”

“Miss Granger,” Hermione snapped. “In these moments, you will refer to me as Miss Granger. Is that clear?”

She watched the way his hands trembled on his buttons as she waited for his response. _Please say it_ , she thought. _Don’t end this before it begins._

Finally, he licked his lips and said grudgingly, “Miss Granger.”

Relief made her giddy and she decided to reward him. “Such as good boy. I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me,” she said. “Good behavior is rewarded. As you remove your clothing, I shall remove some of mine.”

As she spoke, she flicked open the buttons on her blouse to match his progress, opening it past her bra, exposing the hidden cream satin beneath. Lucius licked his lips again and renewed his efforts to undress. Once more she appreciated the sculpted muscles hidden beneath the fine fabric as he stripped for her pleasure. When his slacks slipped off his narrow hips, leaving him naked, Hermione murmured her approval. She stood up and slid her skirt off, leaving her clad only in her bra and matching underwear.

Smiling, she walked over to Lucius, running her fingers down his chest, savoring the silken skin. She noted that he was only partially erect now. “Let’s get you ready. Lay on the bed for me.”

Lucius nodded and posed himself on the bed propped at an angle, his hair spilling just so across his chest. Hermione bit back a sigh and with a calculated disdain, she pushed him onto his back. He looked like he wanted to pout as he adjusted himself to lay comfortably as she wanted.

“Better. Next time, do as I say,” Hermione said quietly.

Lucius nodded, but still looked a bit mulish. Hermione leaned over him and whispered in his ear, “Tell me you understand and agree, Lucius.”

Hermione waited a long beat with no response. Sighing, she began to move away when he quickly said, “Yes, Miss Granger. I understand.”

Again, Hermione smiled. “Good boy, Lucius. I never want to do anything you don’t want, so please, make sure you do as I say and promptly or tell me why you want to stop our game.”

Again, softly, Lucius said, “Yes, Miss Granger.”

“Good,” she purred. She flicked her gaze down his prone body and was a bit amused to see he was nearly flaccid. She smothered a giggle and walked to her toy chest at the base of the bed. As she poked through the contents, she called out, “No peeking!”

Her suspicion was confirmed when she heard him settle back on the bed and grumble. Finally, though, she found the implements she was looking for and closed the lid on the rest. She could see the attempt at the supercilious eyebrow when Lucius saw the two thick black bands and small white bottle in her hands. Answering his eyebrow, Hermione smiled and set the items on the bed next to him.

“Part of being a good dildo is that you last. I mean, my dildo is never soft, never has a refractory period, never chases its own pleasure at the expense of mine. It fucks me exactly the way I want to be fucked and when I’m done, it remains there, as erect as it was when I began. So, I’m going to employ another one of my Muggle toys to help you compete fairly. Now, this may feel a bit odd at first, but I’m told that it can be quite enjoyable.”

Speech done, Hermione took the small bottle and squirted a small amount of its contents onto a finger. “This is lubricant; as I said, my intention is not to hurt you. Odorless, flavorless, designed to be hypoallergenic. It should wash off afterward.” She picked up the smaller of the two black bands and lubricated the inside before slipping it over his soft prick. Fiddling with it, she adjusted it and checked with her fingers to make sure the fit was proper before lubing the larger band and carefully sliding it over his scrotum. Again, she checked the fit, making sure it was firm but not too loose or tight, before admiring her handiwork and saying, “And this is a cock ring. Well, more like rings, but same difference really. It's designed to keep you hard and ready, delaying your orgasm until the bands are removed. This way, once you are hard and ready to start, you’ll be able to stay that way until we’re done.”

The look of mild horror on Lucius’ face as he looked down and touched the rubber encircling his girth nearly made her laugh out loud. “Oh, Lucius, it’s fine. I promise. This is no different than a _perikyklóno_ spell. Now, stroke yourself for me, Lucius. I need you hard if you’re going to replace my dildo tonight.”

She stared at him, arms crossed, doing her best to project sternness as Lucius mulishly glared at her. Just as she was on the verge of asking him if he still wanted to do this, Lucius’ eyes fluttered closed, his hands reached down, and he began to tease his cock. One hand teased his nipples, lightly stroking and flicking the hardened nubs. The other’s fingers were playing along the stiffening shaft, feathery strokes along the sensitive ridge of the emerging head and the vein running beneath.

Hermione licked her lips as she watched him tease himself, stroking his hardening shaft with three fingers, sliding his foreskin back over the head as he worked himself from the band to the tip. As he firmed under his touch, his other hand left his nipples for his testicles, fondling them beneath the thick band. His fingers stroked the semi-taut skin with apparent fascination.

As she watched Lucius stroke himself, Hermione could feel her own arousal build. This gorgeous man was pleasuring himself for her. He was _obeying_ her. Almost unconsciously, her hands reached up to fondle her breasts, still encased in smooth satin. Beneath the slick fabric, her nipples were hard. She could feel herself growing wet as she watched his cock strain against the black rubber at the base.

She moaned aloud as she watched him lose himself, his eyes closed to the world, his grip tightening around his girth and his hips beginning to buck into the tightening grip. He was hard and ready and all hers.

“Stop,” she said huskily.

With a strangled noise, his hand stopped moving, though it remained wrapped around his ruddy shaft. It was such a beautiful contrast – alabaster skin, black bands, red prick. Hermione licked her lips. She walked to him and stroked along the vein from the band, over his loose fingertips, and glided along the slick precum leaking from the head. She brought her fingers to her mouth and let herself make a sound of appreciation loud enough for him to hear.

“So good, Lucius,” she praised, “such good work. Look at you, so hard and ready for me. Are you ready?”

Lucius nodded, upsetting his perfect hair in his haste to agree.

“You've been so good, Lucius. Just one last thing before we start. Put your hands over your head for me,” she cooed.

His wrists were crossed above his head and resting against her headboard almost before she finished the sentence. She waved her hand to hold them in place, then pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. He was breathing heavily, though his lips remained sealed. “Perfect,” she murmured.

She placed a hand on his chest, and she could feel his rapid heartbeat and the heat of his skin. Licking her lips, she removed her bra and panties. She slid her fingers down to the vee of her thighs; she was wet enough that her curls were soaked. A quick flex of her hips and her fingers dipped in enough to come out glistening. She offered them to Lucius and he suckled them. She shuddered with the sensation of this man’s mouth sucking her fingers into his mouth, his tongue sliding along every bit of skin to get her taste. Before she changed her mind and decided to straddle his face, she slipped her fingers free with a pop.

“Did you enjoy your treat?”

“Merlin, please, Hermione. Let me have you, I will worship you like a queen,” he said, his voice ragged with need.

“Ah, worship.” Hermione chuckled. “We’ll get to that. But for now…” She mounted the bed and straddled his hips. “I’m going to enjoy my new toy.”

Reaching between her legs, she positions herself above his cock, lowering herself down until she felt the head press against her entrance. The pressure of that alone was making her shiver. Carefully, she relaxed her legs so the head slid inside; the stretch was exquisite. They moaned together at the sensation.

As much as she wanted to savor this moment, she was desperate to be filled, to fuck. With a deep breath, she lifted herself up and dropped herself down until she hit the rubber banding at the base of his cock.

“Oh god, so good!” she cried. It was exquisite. Then her toy bucked into her and groaned.

“Oh, yes, witch, ride me!” he said.

With mingled pleasure and exasperation, she summoned her wand and petrified Lucius.

“Naughty toy. Dildo’s don’t fuck,” she said, then dropped her wand on the bed.

With a sigh, she began to work her hips, little sliding thrusts in and out, letting her arousal rebuild. Soon, though, she was taking longer and longer strokes. She leaned over his frozen torso and began to fuck herself in earnest. Groaning, she placed her hands on his chest and sat more upright. It felt so much better, so much deeper this way. The head of his cock hit her cervix on each bouncing thrust, making her cry out each time.

“Oh gods, yes, yes, my wonderful fuck toy,” she moaned.

Carefully, she braced herself with one hand on his chest. The fingers of her free hand went straight to her swollen clit, stroking the sensitive nub in time with her thrusts. “Oh!” she exclaimed.

She switched back to the shallower thrusts now, her fingers now driving her pace as she focused on her impending orgasm. It was building in her, focused on her slick, swollen, full pussy and aching clit. Her fingers were frantic now, pressing down as she slid down and between the pressure inside and out, she exploded.

“Fuck, yes, yes, yes,” Hermione chanted as she milked her orgasm, rocking against the frozen cock inside her and the now still fingers. Finally, she came to a shuddering stop, breathless and gasping, her hair wild and haloing her face. She lay panting on Lucius’ chest, enjoying listening to his heart gallop inside his petrified body.

Once she had her breath back, she groped for her wand on the bed. With the familiar grip in her hand, Hermione rolled off of Lucius and performed the charms to cleanse them both of sweat and sex. She then put on a dressing gown, knotting it tightly before she cancelled the _petrificus_ on Lucius.

Frantically, Lucius began to claw at the cock rings encircling his cock and his balls. “Witch, take these off of me so I can fuck you properly,” Lucius demanded.

“Come on,” Hermione said, gathering up Lucius’ clothing and exiting her bedroom. She could feel him on her heels. Once they were in her living room, she activated her floo for Malfoy Manor. Before he could argue, she shoved his clothes into his chest, forcing him to grab them or let them fall to the floor.

“The bands will come off when you leave my home. You can take care of yourself then, Lucius,” she said. Grinding his teeth, Lucius stepped through the floo to his own home. Hermione watched the cock rings she charmed disappear from his groin. As the connection closed, she added, “After all, toys don’t come, Lucius.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _perikyklóno_ is Greek for “encircle”. I figured that would be an appropriate name for a spelled cock ring.


End file.
